1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to vertical ROM devices.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,824 of Sivan for "Trench Capacitor and Transistor Structure and Method for Making the Same" shows a vertical channel memory cell for a DRAM.
Even with a flat type cell, cell size remains large.